elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Auras
Note: You must learn about Auras in-game. This page is about the unofficial auras people may possess. Auras are metaphysical energy fields around ones body or soul and they are considered a mark of life. Auras reflect personalities, choices, some magic and even certain powers may be attained by ones auras. The Soul To understand ones Aura you must understand the Soul. The Soul is unexplainable, as we barely know anything about it. What we do know is that our souls make our personalities for the most part, and separate us from everyone else. They are what makes us different. Diving Deeper The Soul can be described as a powerful force within ones body. Alteration of the soul is possible through dark means, but has never been attempted, and is generally seen as an evil omen. The Fuel for Magic The soul is otherwise also known as the main producers of mana; the fuel for all basic magics. Although the soul may produce mana, it requires the blood of Dragon to make use of, thus, the main utilizers of mana and the soul itself are Mages; whereas mundane mortals have little to no use for the mana production. The Soul also subconsciously produces fuel for the aura. While one may completely deplete their aura reserve; the soul will work hastily to replenish the lacking energy. Souls are best described as great "energy" that is released when a new life is birthed, when a child is in the womb, a soul will begin developing off the mother's aura essence, then the child is aptly gifted with a soul. And if the child is a mage they will automatically begin periodically producing mana, which is flown through their veins and body as a sustainable energy to utilize magic with. Auras They are the manifestations of the soul. They are simply excess soul essence which is produced into a spiritual form, each aura possesses a different colour. The main function of an aura is to act as a conduit for mana to enter the bearer's body. The soul will produce the aura, and then the mana will flow through it's mysterious wavelengths and into the body of the Mage. Otherwise if someone has no access to magic, the aura will simply act as a personality factor. Auras tend to display the bearer's certain personality traits, and manifest in a variety of different hues and colours to reflect this. The choice of your character's aura colour is up to you, as it generally doesn't make a different once way or another. Varying Types The actual colours and physical representation is purely up to you. There is certainly a spectrum of colours that an aura can have, any colour is welcomed. Make sure it reflects your character. Generally a kind and loving; rational person won't have a firey red aura. Try and stay true to your character's personality. Mastering the Aura After a certain degree of practice and learning with one's own aura. They may begin to directly influence the energy in which their very soul produces. While no mortal has come close to the alteration of their very soul without the aid of Dark and Eldritch Magics; they certainly possess the ability to inter charge and manipulate the properties of their aura, for various different purposes. Such is for defence, increased healing, and more. Uses and Abilities It should be noted that Auras are way beyond personality affecting energy fields. They are energy fields which enhance a person to great measures. Many uses are available to those who have unlocked their aura, whereas a locked aura may not be able to use these traits. Varying Uses There are a plethora of defensive uses for one's own aura. Typically these are the most seen and used of all aspects, and by far the easiest to master. While they all range in effects, most people lean towards the Ward of Defiance for it's fatal blow preventing capabilities. Whereas others seek the rushing bloodlust of mana that courses through one's bodies; bolstering magical potential to cataclysmic levels. Or even couriers seek out the Aspect of Alacrity to enhance their own agile abilities. It should also be noted that anyone is able to transfer these boons to their allies, and henceforth should be very versatile and formidable supports even if they are magically mundane. It should be noted that once an aura is DEPLETED, other abilities mustn't be cast until the original ability's cooldown is completed, otherwise it is POWERGAMING. There are certainly more abilities to the aura. If you find one not listed here in game, feel free to accept it. Be as creative as you want but please keep it balanced and realistic. Do not create attacks, keep the defensive esque. We want auras to be defensively functioning because magic is primarily used for the offensive side. If you are looking to be an offensive character with a magic alternative visit some of the ability enhanced races. Aside from that, contributing here is welcome. Ward of Defiance * One of the most straightforward uses for an unlocked aura includes its vast defensive capabilities. One is able to use their aura in the heat of combat to shield them self from a normally fatal blow, to a relatively small one. This is seen as a more so passive ability, as it is not a physical shield, but one that is spiritual, and is used to save lives. * However this does not make one immortal - certain dark magics enable the defence shield to decay. When someone activates this ability their eyes will temporarily transition to the colour of their aura until the blown has been absorbed. After which the aura user must wait a full ten minutes to reactivate the Defiance Ward. It is also the primary function for the aspiring Mage who may be more so physically weak than in comparison to a warrior. Aspect of Alacrity * Another function of the defensive subset is the ability to temporary enhance agility functions and metabolism. Whenever an unlocked aura user activates this ability their metabolisms and legs will speed up, as well as their heart rate hastening to just the safest rate to maintain bodily functions. Their eyes will turn the colour of the aura as they project this ability. * At most this can be maintained for an upwards of five minutes before someone depletes their aura reserve required to maintain this ability. In the case of exhaustion they must wait an upwards of twenty minutes before making more use of the buff. Stronger auras are actually able to recharge their reserve within seventeen minutes rather than twenty, however this only applies for those who've partaken in formal aura training. Eldritch Essence * The third function of the aura is to enable a powerful buff known as Eldritch Essence. When made use of, the user's eyes will transfer into a sleek colour that resembles their aura. Oddly, their veins will also turn the colour of their aura. The buff itself hastens mana flow to a great length. Although it is inherently a last resort. Eldritch Essence will cause a cataclysmic effect on the user's magical prowess. One mage attempting to cast a fireball will ultimately cast something more akin to a blazingly searing firestorm. * This cataclysmic buff can be maintained for three minutes until which the user will pass out. This is purely defensive, as the user will fall unconscious for ten minutes leaving them in a state of vulnerability. The ability takes an entire three days to recharge. It is truly the ultimate last resort, despite giving the user incredible buffs to their magical power. * Eldritch Essence is incapable of affecting Dark Magic and attempting to empower such a malevolent magic requires Blood Magic. Eldritch essence is aptly named since it enables the mage to use their aura at a much more hastened rate. Overclocking the flow of mana and transfer of mana to the body via the soul. Some mages may have difficulty mastering this boon as it may provide more loss than gain. Cognitive Ward * Some speak of horrifyingly mental manipulating magics which poison the land. And as such; the Cognitive Ward was ushered personally by the mortals elysium into practice. The Cognitive Ward serves a prime line of defence against the dark forces of mental manipulation. The eyes similarly will shift into the colour of the user's respective aura. * The effects of the ward are plain in simple. While making use of this boon -- mental interrogation magics absolutely will NOT work on the user, without any questions or exceptions. A mage will be unable to read the user's mind, and the affected user will become much more insightful. Illusions will also not work on the mage at all times after a year of proper use. * This boon is by far the most long lasting of the Defensive Sect, it will last for an upwards of thirty minutes before the user's aura reserve begins to flicker out. After which this occurs the user must wait another ten minutes to replenish the aura required to re cast. This is one of the most commonly used wards for it's incredible efficiency. Mending Touch * Many medics, clerics and hospitals across Elysium utilize the Mending Touch ability. It is simple in essence. As of course the eyes of the user will turn to a stark hue of the user's aura, however additionally their fingertips will gently radiate the colour of their aura. A warm pulse is emitted by the glow, and is often very pleasant to the touch. * The effects of the energy emitted by the fingertips must be applied through direct physical contact. The user will be able to tap on their basic cuts and scrapes to heal and close them up within seconds. As for broken bones and larger cuts it may take up to minutes. This ability can be used for three times maximum before the cooldown must be adhered to. * The energy itself will last up to ten minutes. Whereas you may only be able to tap onto three wounds at the most. After which the aura will deplete completely. One may even pass out if they are unfortunate; though waking up in three minutes or less. It will take a full three hours to regenerate the aura required to make another use. Darkened Auras Whenever someone taps into the Dark Magics of Elysium, their aura becomes blackened by eldritch forces. In this case they are simply unable to utilize any of the above buffs, and instead can access only one ability with their auras. That being the ability to drain the life and kill. Slowly plants will cripple up and die if a dark mage lingers around a specific area too long. However this generally doesn't affect sentient races or people with souls. The soul is an odd protector from the dark auras killing effect. Finally the darkened auras decay away other normal auras and slowly weaken the victim. Once lingering around a darkened aura for too long, they will find their own aura decayed and must wait for their soul to replenish it without the burden of the darkened aura draining their own. When an aura is darkened, the soul in question is often decayed over time by the energy it unknowingly produces. Those with darkened auras can often only live up to age fifty before they require feeding off other life forms with various necromancy before they find themselves lacking the capacity to even merely breath. An Eldritch Blessing The darkened aura can actually be used in favour. With enough training the user can properly train himself to control and manifest the aura to kill and harm others on the right circumstances. Though this is very difficult to properly master, it has been done and it is possible with enough patience. People who tend to master this darkness also become immune to the negative effects of a darkened aura. Trivia * It is certainly not uncommon to see many Mages wielding their auras, Aura use was originally popularized heavily amongst the magic community by Life Mages who used it to heal Life force around them. * Auras are metaphysical energy plains that surround ones body. * Contrary to popular belief, telekinesis is impossible through the aura. * Very rarely, one will be blessed with a godlike trait in their aura. These blessed people are known as "Azireals", who typically posses an increased sense, such as super-scent, or an increased physical trait like high speed. Some are even known to be able to predict the future. * Traumatic events in one's life are actually capable of darkening an aura. * Cleansing a darkened aura is actually possible through heavily unknown and eldritch means. * Celestials, and other non-Elysium mortals lack a proper soul. This goes the same for Gods. Any non-mortal creature will not bare a soul, and or aura. This is because the soul that these "Higher-Beings" bear, is that of great primordial essence and often fuels their own attributes. Category:Elysium Category:Roleplay Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Player-written lore Category:Written by Ryan